Until the End of Forever
by Lebrezie
Summary: *Separation* Before Epilogue in Revelations. Schuyler, after making the decision to release Jack from her love sets out to talk to him, and end it -- once and for all -- but this is harder than she expects. Mainly Jack xx Schuyler, some O&S and J


**Lebrezie:** _(author)_ Hi guys! I just finished the series; oh say…a day ago. I read it over Christmas so it was a little inconvenient, but with a late night, I managed to finish the series within a day.

Anyway, what I am trying to say is that this is my first fanfiction for this particular series.

And to be honest, I have really only read one other fanfiction from this series.  
I hope you guys enjoy this; I really tried to match my writing to Melissa's.

The Prequel to this is called **Understood Forgiveness **~ it is Oliver xx Schuyler. {**c**h**e**c**k** _it_ **o**u**t**}

Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

**Leave a Review please!** (Then maybe I will write more fanfiction for this series)

**Summary:** This is the chapter that takes place after the Epilogue in _Revelations. _Schuyler, after making the decision, to release Jack from her love and vice versa, sets out, in this chapter, to talk to him, and end it --- once and for all.

This is mainly Jack xx Schuyler with a little of Schuyler xx Oliver and Jack xx Mimmi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**~ U n t i l . t h e . E n d . of . F o r e v e r **~

She sighed as she slowly trudged up the stairs to the Forces.

Oliver had asked her if she wanted his company, but she politely declined, this was something see need to do alone, she had said.

Oliver…he had been with her only moments ago, and she had been in his arms.

All during the flight back from Rio, and then all during the ride from the airport to her current residence – the Forces, or rather their doorstep.

What she had realized when he was bandaging her wound, that she did in fact love him --- loved them both --- had helped her make her decision to release Jack.

Her from him and him from her.

That she would end it --- their sick, twisted, romantic, and unavoidable relationship.

_For him_, she whispered to herself --- all this pain, and all the pain to come, was for him --- to protect him from her mothers fate, or worse – his demise.

Which brings her back full circle, to the door step -- she hesitated before opening the door with her key – yes she lived there, for the time being – but no, it would never be her home.

She took a deep breath, her hand hovering over the door knob; she knew what was waiting for on the other side…Jack.

_Jack,_ she repeated again, she knew what she had to do, she had come to that decision already, and was not going to turn back – talk was easy, but actually doing _it_, separation --- in a word --- that was the hard part.

She took another deep breath, preparing herself…as if she would ever be fully prepared; but she never opened the door.

Instead before she conjured up enough courage to do it herself, the knob twisted on its own and the door flung open.

Schuyler looked up, her eyes locking with his instantly.

She froze, unable to speak, unable to move because the sudden regret of what she was about to do paralyzed her.

"Hello," Jack spoke softly, breaking the silence; and by the tone in his voice, she sensed he knew what was coming too.

Before she let the silence slip back between them she spoke, "May I come in?" Schuyler asked softly, redirecting her eyes to the baseboard.

"You don't have to ask permission into your own home," Jack teased, his tone lighter than before – it seemed like he was trying to postpone it, postpone the inevitable.

Schuyler nodded bashfully realizing her mistake.

He turned slightly to the side, leaving her room, and extend his arm toward to foyer motioning for her to enter.

She did so, and he followed --- his presence lingering behind her as she continued to venture deeper into the house.

She finally stopped at the top of the stairs --- his room to the right, and hers to the left.

She sighed deeply, her heart already beginning to rip, and she forced herself not to turn around and face him.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and bent over to whisper in her ear, "Schuyler, darling, I missed you so much…so very much."

She winced when she felt his hot breath brush against her skin.

This felt wonderful --- his embrace, this is where she wanted to be --- where she wanted to belong, but she couldn't --- couldn't belong there.

Fate had already been set and fate is unchangeable.

"You have no idea how worried I was," he continued, "When you left, I feared for you…and when I had heard the…_news_…I feared even more."

"But now that you are here, now that you are safe…" But she could not let him go on, if she allowed him to continue with his loving words of affection and relief then her task could never be completed, instead she would fall into his arms --- like all the other times.

_Like all the other times_, the words sang in her mind --- all the wonderful, precious times.

But she suppressed the memory, and forced herself to speak.

"But Jack," she said, interrupting him before he could continue, "…you are not safe."

She stated, finally turning to face him.

His arms dropped from her waist, and she sucked in a breath --- she suddenly felt cold, and deprived of his touch. They were still standing so close --- and yet she already missed his embrace.

She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him and continued with her words, "My grandfather told me…"

"Don't," he begged, his eyes closed. He was in pain…because just like she suspected he knew it was coming, he was preparing for the blow, and yet at the same time still trying to postpone it.

"I missed you too much," he breathed, his head was resting on her should, and both their arms still resting by their sides.

He was breathing slowly --- she heard and felt it.

He was trying to relax, trying to clear his mind of those horrible thoughts --- thoughts of their separation.

"I missed you too," she caved, unable to suppress her beating heart, "but…" she began, but he cut her off again.

"Not tonight," he whispered, begging, his hands simultaneously reaching for hers --- she couldn't resist, and their fingers locked with one another's.

"What?" Schuyler asked, unable to fully register his words.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, "Please Schuyler, just don't --- not tonight."

He begged his eyes boring into hers, he squeezed her hand lightly, as if trying to transfer his thoughts --- his pain and love, directly to her.

All she could was stare back at him, speechless --- unable to respond.

And then after it seemed like hours had passed he did exactly what she had secretly been longing for --- he bent his head down slightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

At first she did not respond, but the feel of his lips on hers was irresistible, and the beating of her aching heart was irrepressible.

Gently she returned the kiss, slowly, lightly, moving her lips with his.

His hands slowly moved, unlocking his fingers from hers, they moved up her arm, and then stopped, lightly placed themselves on her forearms.

The touch of his fingertips gliding along her skin surged feeling through her.

Unable to hold back, she pressed harder against him and within a second she was in his arms and he was running --- carrying her to his room.

The door opened swiftly and closed without a sound, they were vampires after all, they were the definition of stealth, and the victims of circumstance --- passionate, miserable circumstance.

Within a second they went from the stair top to the bed.

Their kisses were no longer soft, and feathery, but passionate and unforgiving.

They new what they did not have --- and they both knew they _would not_ and _could not_ have each other.

_**Tonight**_

But what if tonight wasn't enough, or the opposite, what if it was too much.

Jack's hand ran up Schuyler's spin, and she shivered against his feathery touch.

He was everything she wanted, and the only thing she could not have.

Reluctantly, she pushed him away. He ignored her, resisting against her resistance.

He broke the kiss and began to plant harsh kisses on her neck, she took the moment to breath, "Jack…" she whispered, "stop." She requested.

His kisses abruptly stopped, but only for a second, a second in which he whispered back, "no," and then returned his lips to hers.

Their love was impossible, and yet they continued to push their boundaries.

But their struggles would only lead to misery, but they were already broken…the fear of their separation --- a truth that haunted them, every second of every minuet --- broke them long ago.

All that was left of them now was a pitiful struggle, a struggle devoted solely to keeping their already broken love alive.

A struggle that would only cause them more pain in the end.

Tears began to pool in the corners of Schuyler's eyes, and soon they were slowly pouring down her cheeks.

Jack's kisses slowed, they gradually broke away from her swollen lips to her cheeks. He kissed her tears away, and his body shook with pain.

They both were being torn apart --- and they both desperately wanted to be together, but neither of them wished to inflict pain on the other.

Both these actions resulted in the other, each the flip side of themselves --- an inescapable truth, and an inescapable fate.

"Jack," Schuyler whispered when his kisses fully stopped. He was on top of her, his hands placed on either side of her head. He was just staring at her, waiting…and silently begging for her to finish, and speak the words he couldn't say himself "This…" she choked, "this can't continue."

There, she said it. She had finally uttered the words that they had both been dancing around all night.

Without saying a word he pulled himself off of her, stepped off the bed, and walked over to a wall.

Schuyler sat up; her eyes traveled down his usually toned and muscular body, but instead of the strong image she was used to seeing she saw a weak, broken lover. His shoulders were hunched over and his hands were hidden within the depths of his pockets. Unable to tare her gaze from him she continued to stare; allowing her eyes to bear into his back.

There was silence between them.

Peaceful, tortured silence.

It represented their lives, in a month --- because in a month they would be forced to live without each other.

"You love him don't you?" Jack asked, his body was half facing her, but his eyes were still directed towards the ground.

He was talking about Oliver.

She did love him, and she nodded, "But not as much as you love Mimmi." She whispered.

"I don't love her," Jack growled, "I am drawn to her, but only because I am forced too…the bond we have, it is so strong --- strong enough to be carried from one life to the next, it inescapable --- but no…it is nothing like love."

"That doesn't change anything," Schuyler replied.

"The love I have for Mimmi can not even compare to the love I share with you, I tolerate her --- at best, you I ach for, when you are gone your presence haunts me…life without you is unimaginable."

"And yet it is only a short month away," she stated in return.

Jack stayed silent; he removed a hand from one of his pockets and placed it up against the wall, allowing himself to leaning on its support.

Oh how much Schuyler wished she could be that hand…that support.

"Yes," he whispered in response to her statement, "no matter how much I wish, our bond is still unavoidable."

"You lied to me," she whispered, broken, "You said there was a way…"

Her lip quivered at the memory, of them, sitting by the fire, in Italy.

Those memories seemed so distant, so unreal…

Jack shivered.

"…but then I found out the truth," Schuyler took a moment to breath, fully grasping the words she was about to utter, "you would die if your bond was broken…just like my mother will when she wakes."

He shivered again; her words were true…there was nothing he could do to escape his fate.

"I would never wish the fate of my mother upon you," Schuyler concluded, "these meetings must end."

Jack's body went ridged and he pulled himself off the wall, "but our love will never cease to exist." He breathed, his eyes locking with hers.

"It will in a month." She bitterly added. Her words stung, but only because he knew they were true.

"We will be together again…in the next life," he hopelessly added.

"Yes," Schuyler agreed, "only to be broken apart again."

She shook her head, unable to bring herself to the say the words that so desperately needed to be said, "I didn't mean for these meetings to stop for only a month, and then continue again in the next life" she took a deep breath, "I meant forever, Jack."

His words struck her like a wrecking ball, and he had to prevent himself from physically staggering backward.

"but…" he began, but she cut him off.

"It would be unfair, Jack…for me to wait around for you all my life, while you helplessly strung yourself around Mimmi, until you actually remembered I existed --- can you imagine it Jack, it would be unreal." There was a hint of anger in Schuyler's voice.

He only shook his head in agreement.

For the first time in months Schuyler removed the key necklace from around her neck, and silently extended her arm to Jack.

After a few moments Jack walked over to her and took the key swiftly from her hand. But instead of turning and leaving like she expected him to Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bed to stand in front of him.

"No matter the power of the bond, you will always be in my thoughts," he breathed, and after a moment he bent down and placed a gentle, quick kiss on her lips, and just as it began it was over. "Until the end of forever," he whispered in her ear.

And then he was gone, and already half way across the room. She felt empty without him, broken, and lost. But it was for the best…they should not be ones to mess with fate.

But she needed to hear his voice one last time, so she called out to him, "Where are you going?"

He stopped just before the door, his hand lightly resting on its handle, and without turning he answered, "My key disappeared a week ago…when Mimmi returned, now that I have one…" he spoke lightly sounding just as broken as she felt, "…someone is waiting for me there, and I owe them a visit."

And with that he was gone, really gone…the door swung lightly from his speed.

He was going to see Mimmi…she allowed the thought to sink in, deep within the walls of her heart.

She fell to her knees and began to cry.

He was going to see Mimmi, because she would always be the most important…the one he was bonded to…the one he would beg for…just like he had in Italy.

Jack's life without Schuyler was bearable.

Jack's life without Mimmi resulted in death.

She choked back a sob as she reached for her phone; Oliver's number was on speed dial.

But before she could press send, she let the phone fall from her fingertips and crash against the floor.

He was her best friend…and she loved him, yes, but it wasn't enough…she would rather suffer alone than force herself to be happy with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lebrezie:** _(author)_ Hey guys! (again), Well I hope you enjoyed this little one shot I wrote! I really enjoyed writing it, honestly!

This pairing was especially fun to read about (I very much enjoyed the series) and I really liked writing about them as well.

Hope you liked it!

If you did, tell me in a review, but if not, leave a review anyway --- there is always room for improvement!

Thanks for reading!

And remember **reviews are love**!

BYE!


End file.
